


alliteration

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alliterative Boyfriends, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Parker luck is what ends up destroying the best relationship Peter has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alliteration

He fantasized about it sometimes. The day would come when he and Bruce would finally go public with their relationship. Maybe Peter Parker could score some shots of Spider-Man and the Hulk together and make a pretty penny off of J. Jonah Jameson.

But that didn’t happen. Something went wrong. It was the good ole Parker luck, of course. He should’ve known he couldn’t hang onto Bruce. Why would a man that brilliant stay interested in him? One second he had Bruce and the next he’d found himself alone.

Things weren’t that simple though. There’d been a fight consisting of words he didn’t mean and he could see Bruce sliding back into the reserved persona he kept on standby. And Peter was so tired of getting shut out by Bruce. He didn’t want them to end but he couldn’t figure out how exactly to make Bruce stay.

It was the meetings at the Avengers mansion that were the hardest. He’d been so used to sliding into a seat next to Bruce and excitedly discussing the new papers that had been published. Now he just stayed back in the corner near a window so he could escape if he wanted to.

He knew Tony felt conflicted about the whole situation so Peter made it easy on him by not coming by the lab anymore. Bruce’s territory so he could keep it. That’s what he got for mixing business and pleasure, if one could call being a superhero any sort of business.

It had been so easy though. Bruce Banner and Peter Parker. They joked about their names although Bruce was always quick to point out he was technically a Robert and didn’t fit that pattern. Then Peter would laugh and kiss him and tell him he wasn’t being any fun at all.

His phone didn’t light up anymore with texts asking “Are you okay? I saw the Green Goblin on TV” from his concerned boyfriend. The first time Bruce offered assistance as the Hulk, Peter knew things were getting serious. Everyone knew Bruce didn’t really enjoy fighting as the Hulk.

But here he was, hanging out in alleyways all night looking for criminals he could fight to distract him from an empty bed and a scientist he wanted to forget.


End file.
